What Happened Last Night
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: Shadow and his mysterious roomate seem to of gotten into trouble, they can't remember a THING about what happened at the party last night, some guy is out for revenge, ticking time bombs, mystery lovers and pizza sauce? Just What Happened Last Night?
1. Chapter 1

Ding, Dong!

Agh!, damnit! what the hell?.

I rolled over In my sleeping bag spot on the floor.

Ugh,  
>I stood up slowly, my bones cracking into place with every move I took.<p>

Ding, Dong!

"I'm coming!"

Asshole.

I walked over to the door shakily and opened it up. It was a small human male, dressed in a little brown messaging uniform carrying a small brown box.

"Oh, umm Hello is Shadow The Hedgehog here-"

"Who wants to know".

"U-U-Um" he stuttered, looking me up and down, he blushed.

Ehh can't blame him, I'm in Pajama shorts (like seriously short shorts, can't help it cause I'm tall though) and a black bra with a pink boa wrapped around my neck.

"did-di-did he order uh-uh-"

"T-t-t-today junior, while I'm still young!", I snatched the box from him and slammed the door in his face.

"Cheesus Crust!, what was with that guy" I mumbled to myself as I walked over to the table and set the box down.

"Who was that?".

I angled my ears to his voice, I turned around to see him and his short little self glaring at me.  
>But then again...everyone is short compared to me.<p>

I huffed.

"An Ups guy, you know like that movie where the old guy puts balloons on his house".

He sighed and stared at me quizzically, "first of all it's U.P.s, not ups, and second of all STOP ORDERING STUFF ON LINE WITH MY CARD".

"T^T".

He walked off leaving me with this awesome box to attend too. I reached out for it before to things grabbed my attention.

**1) **How the hell is there a handcuff on my wrist, (and wheres the key)

**2) **Wait...I didn't order this.

I looked at the box and held it up to my ear.

Tick, tick, tick, tick

"SHADOW!"

BOOM

(To be Continued~)

* * *

><p>Haha R&amp;R<p>

Disclaimer: I dont own SHadow the hedgehog


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I realize now that I didn't really get a chance to explain what I look like in the last chapter, so I might as well do it right now to save the time.

My name is Amber B Wolf, I'm thin, 5'8 (unfortunately), I have red fur and long wavy brown hair that goes to the middle of my back and side bangs dyed blond that cover my right eye. I'm a pretty gal but unfortuneatley I've got curves and a big bust taking away the 'model' look which makes me ending up looking just plain big.

Now, for you crazy Shadow fan-girls out there betch'ya want to know why I'm sharing a house with him.  
>Well that's a long ass story and I'm not gonna take the time to explain it to you!, but I assure you crazy ss fangirls that my relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog is strictly platonic.<p>

Anyways, where were we? oh yeah.

Tick, tick, tick, tick

"SHADOW!"

BOOM 

* * *

><p>I coughed, dust flying everywhere.<p>

Well. shit, I think I popped an ear drum.

"Amber, what do you remember about the U.P.s guy?".

I stuck a finger in my ear for a second then blinked.  
>"Wha?"<p>

"I SAID-"

"Shh, no shut up I heard you!, I just thought I heard somebody else that's all".

Shadow glared and angled his ears. listening, "I don't hear anything".

I stood up shakily and looked around, furniture was blasted backwards, walls were scorched, and I'm pretty sure the tip of Shadow's quill was smoking.

Haha, smoking.

"Alright Shady, I think that mailman guy is a suspect".

He growled, "I just said that".

"Yeah, whatever".

"..."

I paused staring at my wrist that had the handcufff on it, I held it up.

"You wouldn't happen to have the key to this would you?".

Shadow blinked, "why would I have the key to that?".

I shrugged.

Well whoever has it is gonna get an ass whooping.

Shadow walked over and inspected the box, he lifted a piece of paper off it.

"Shadow, you have crossed the wrong mobian and taken something from me. So in return I'm taking something from you, you have nine days to acquire my stolen property, and once you have acquire such piece new instructions will await you.

P.S Thank you for the party last night"

Shadow paused for a second, "party?".

I looked around, my eyes adjusting to suddenly noticing everything in the house was even more thrashed than I expected.  
>Beer bottles, kegs, cups, candy wrappers, trash, t-shirts, broken cd's, a pinyata, wigs, makeup...a vending machine.<p>

The fuck? a wooden bear sculpture?

Shadow crumpled the piece of paper up and looked around, he glared at me.

"What happened last night!".

"How the hell should I know?".

Shadow face-palmed and sighed, "look around and see if you find anything useful, maybe we can figure out who was here last night".

"Aye, aye capitan".

* * *

><p>Yay heret he enxt chap it was more of an info chap but still fun R&amp;R any questions?ect,ect.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so when Shady here told me to 'look around' in that voice he thinks is mysterious which really isn't, I never thought I'd find what I find.

Especially in the hallway closet...not one of the first times I found something weird in there...hmm

"OY WAKE UP"

A light blue bat dressed in baggy jeans with a gray hoodie on was fast asleep breathing into one of Shadow's coats.  
>"hey", I put my foot against his head and shoved him back.<p>

"Crap I think he's-"

"AHHH"

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shadow=

I knew immediately something was wrong with the house, and not just the broken kareoke box or the mysterious clothes lying everywhere, it was something within the house.

Something that could be used dangerously if put in the wrong hands-

"AHHHH"

I flexed my ear and growled I swear Amber's such an idiot.

I walked into my room shutting the door behind me, I went to my closet door, pushed through the clothes I never wore and went to the back wall.

I hissed, a scorch mark was left on the wall as if someone had burned through it.  
>I looked inside...crap...my chaos emeralds.<p>

All 5 of them.

* * *

><p>THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL BEH FILLED WITH AWESHOMENESS,<p>

I've been thinkin of maybe letting in a few oc's what do ya'll think? o3o


End file.
